Promise
by DiE pUrPlE mUnKeYz
Summary: Sometimes its hard to tell someone something so important, you can lose them. Can Inuyasha tell Kagome whats on his mind? Song fic.


Helloo.... I'm going to California with a friend in a few days, and didn't feel like updating my other stories lol sorry. So uhh...I'm writing a one- shot song story thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and co., nor do I own the band Matchbook Romance, or they're song "Promise".  
  
Here are all the lyrics to the song:  
  
What would you say if i asked you not to go  
  
to forget everyone, forget everything and start over with me  
  
would you take my hand and never let me go  
  
promise me you'll never let me go  
  
and the stars aren't out tonight,  
  
but neither are we to look up at them  
  
why does hello feel like goodbye?  
  
These memories can't replace,  
  
these wishes I wished and these dreams I chased  
  
take this broken heart and make it right  
  
I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
  
left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
  
I thought you should know,  
  
you're not making this easy  
  
I never thought I'd be the one to say  
  
please don't, please don't leave me  
  
I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
  
left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
  
I thought you should know,  
  
you're not making this easy  
  
you're not making this easy... (easy, easy, easy...)  
  
take my hand and never let me go,  
  
take my hand and never let me go,  
  
promise me...  
  
you'll never let go  
  
you'll never let go  
  
you'll never let go  
  
you'll never let go  
  
make this last forever  
  
I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
  
left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
  
I thought you should know, you're not making this easy  
  
you're not making this easy  
  
you're not making this easy  
  
you're not making this easy  
  
you're not making this easy  
  
you're not making this easy  
  
So fall asleep tonight, cause' that brings me closer to you  
  
This is all in Inu's POV by the way.  
  
I've been counting the days since we defeated him, and Kikyo soul had been put to rest...  
  
I've been counting down the days when Kagome finally says good-bye. She told me she would never leave, but things change. People go with the change.  
  
It's been 4 long days since I've seen her. She went to her time to tell her family the good news...for her I suppose the news is good. For me, it's torture.  
  
What would you say if i asked you not to go  
  
to forget everyone, forget everything and start over with me?  
  
I could always do what Miroku said I should do, but where would that get me? She probably can't wait to leave us all. I can't say that I don't blame her. A bitchy hanyou, perverted monk, annoying pup and a PMSing demon exterminator aren't my idea of company. But they're what I have, and I can't lose them like everyone else.  
  
So, what's a guy to do? The love of your life is about to go down the well (literally) and you're too scared to do anything about it.  
  
Would you take my hand and never let me go  
  
promise me you'll never let me go  
  
I'm not trying to be too dramatic here, but any sane man, in their right mind would just tell a girl those three, simple words. I used to tell my own mother them, its not that hard!  
  
But, with her, there's no telling how she might react. She could be happy one minute, crying the next, and then wanting to kill me the next day!!  
  
And the stars aren't out tonight,  
  
but neither are we to look up at them  
  
why does hello feel like goodbye?  
  
These memories can't replace,  
  
these wishes I wished and these dreams I chased  
  
take this broken heart and make it right  
  
'Well, here's my chance!' I thought as I watched her hop out of the well, smiling as brightly as ever.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you?" I heard her call out my name, and wondered how I could go from depressed one moment and happy beyond words the next when she says my name.  
  
I dropped from the tree and walked to her slowly, repeating the words I hoped to say to her to her to myself.  
  
"Hey Kagome." I choked out. Oh Gods...I'm sweating now, and breathing heavily. I gasped slightly as she put her hand on my forehead. "Are you ok, Inuyasha? You're kind of warm. Your not getting sick are you? Oh, I hope it wasn't from the rain last week."  
  
"No, I'm fine Kagome. Don't worry about it." I stuttered.  
  
"Well, come over here and sit down." She began walking over to the nearest tree and sat down.  
  
I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
  
left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
  
I thought you should know,  
  
you're not making this easy  
  
I never thought I'd be the one to say  
  
please don't, please don't leave me  
  
I watched as she continued to look at me. "Inuyasha, your pale! Are you sure your alright? This is all my fault, I shouldn't have left for so long."  
  
"Woman! I'm all right! Don't worry about it! I just needed to talk to you about something." She looked back up at me and smiled.  
  
"Alright, then talk" She said patiently, and patted the ground next to her, motioning for me to sit next to her.  
  
"Uh, Ka-K-Gome. Are you going to...leave us, and go back to your time?" I looked to my lap, when she giggled. At the moment I swear I had never felt so rejected in my life, and I've faced a lot of rejection.  
  
"Silly puppy," She laughed at her 'nickname' for myself, "I've already told you I'll never leave you. I'd miss you too much!" I looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"Even though you call me names, make fun of me, pick on Shippo, and are a violent jerk, I'd miss you." I chuckled at her comment on me and looked to her face.  
  
"Kagome, how do you feel about me?" I asked.  
  
I never thought I'd be the one to say  
  
please don't, please don't leave me  
  
I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
  
left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
  
I thought you should know,  
  
you're not making this easy  
  
There was a pause between our conversation before she replied. "Well, I think you're a violent jerk, which I've already stated, and I think your insensitive, pig headed, egoistic maniac, and you have a very 'colorful' vocabulary," she paused, "but, I alos think you are one of the most kind hearted, heroic, beautiful person I know. You really are my big and strong hero. No matter what anyone says, your still so beautiful, and I envy that."  
  
I stared at her in utter shock as she continued her speech.  
  
"You, Inuyasha, are one of my best friends, and I would be heart broken if I lost you."  
  
"Only friends?" I whispered, my voice raspy. "Is that all we could ever be Kagome? Just friends..." She looked to me and smiled.  
  
"No, but you wouldn't want some human hanging off of you everyday, now would you?" She smiled at me again, this time the look in her eyes held sadness in them. It tore me up inside to see her look at me like that. It made me feel guilty, like I had hurt her.  
  
"I wouldn't mind if that human was you, Kagome." I grasped her hand and quickly looked away so she couldn't see the blush that stained my face.  
  
She laughed and tugged on my hand to stand up. "You mean it?" She looked up at me as I took both of her hands in mine. "Yah, I mean it." We both smiled at one another.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha, what do you think about me?"  
  
You're not making this easy... (easy, easy, easy...)  
  
I sighed and looked at our enveloped hands. "Well, for starters. Your annoying and moody. Your clothes are too revealing, you 'sit' me too much, you flirt with everyone you see involuntarily, and...you never once stop caring. Your sweet, beautiful, pure, and your everything I could ask for in a mate." I smirked as she blushed and looked away from my gaze.  
  
"So, I'm about to do what I've been too scared to do for a couple of years now..." I sucked in a deep breath, and continued, "Kagome, I love you with all of my being and it would make me the happiest I've ever been if you accepted to be my mate."  
  
take my hand and never let me go,  
  
take my hand and never let me go,  
  
promise me...  
  
you'll never let go  
  
you'll never let go  
  
you'll never let go  
  
you'll never let go  
  
make this last forever  
  
She looked back up at me and smiled. "Yes, Inuyasha. I accept."  
  
I laughed at picked her up by the waist and spun her around. "YES!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, the nervousness dying down.  
  
We laughed along with each other, while holding the other in each others arms. "I love you, Kagome." I smiled against her neck.  
  
"And I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
  
left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
  
I thought you should know; you're not making this easy  
  
We lied down against the tree trunk and talked about the future as the sun set. Though we confessed to each other, we still argued as we lied there. She wanted at least 5 pups, I wanted 20. She wanted a big house in this time; I wanted us all to just sleep in trees.  
  
You're not making this easy  
  
you're not making this easy  
  
you're not making this easy  
  
you're not making this easy  
  
you're not making this easy  
  
I smiled down at her as she fell asleep in my arms. I let my eyes drift closed, knowing deep down in my heart this was where I belonged, and that I finally had someone to love me in return.  
  
So fall asleep tonight, cause' that brings me closer to you  
  
Welll...That's it. I personally love that song, and the band. So, if you want to listen to the song go to this REVIEW!!! 


End file.
